


make you go crazy for me

by frinkles



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Breeding Kink, Creampie, I guess..., M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frinkles/pseuds/frinkles
Summary: Jeno's words spread like fire through Mark’s body, inflaming a desire Mark didn’t know he had, and he shudders when Jeno’s fingers stretch out over his belly. “Wanna knock you up, hyung—wanna put a baby in you.”
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Mark Lee
Comments: 28
Kudos: 315





	make you go crazy for me

**Author's Note:**

> congratulations, [mark!](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ErS_fa5VgAE9kDx?format=jpg&name=large)

“Mark,” Jeno pants, his lips brushing over the sensitive skin of Mark’s neck. Mark’s shoulders twitch, unintentionally, back arching against Jeno’s chest, embarrassing sounds spilling from him as the hand Jeno has on his hip tightens. It’s so hot, their bodies so close, moving in unison under the blankets. It’s Mark’s favorite position like this, still, Jeno unable to see his face or what’s going on between his legs, but Mark can feel every part of him, his chest against Mark’s back, fingers digging into his skin, Jeno’s cock inside of him as he speeds up his thrusts, breath hot on Mark’s shoulder. “ _Hyung_.”

It was already a lot, almost overwhelming him, and Jeno calling him that makes it even worse. Jeno might not even know what it does to Mark, the pavlovian reaction it incites, he’s probably not even aware of the word slipping out. But Mark is already salivating, his hand digging into the mattress so he can fuck back on Jeno.

Because it’s _so good_. Jeno feels so good, and he makes Mark feel even better. Mark used to be unable to handle it, feeling too exposed and vulnerable like this, and then humiliated by the way his body reacted, beyond his control. It took a long time before he let Jeno try for real. And it’s still there, that self-awareness, that humiliation clawing at the back of his mind, but Mark can accept it now, lets it be there as he hands over his trust to Jeno.

And Jeno being so into it, helps a lot. Jeno loses himself in it the same way he does when Mark fucks _him_ , and Mark finds it easy to follow. They really don’t do this enough, he thinks now, in the heat of it. If it feels this good, Mark would be crazy to keep himself from it. He reaches down with his free hand to touch himself, unable to do much from this angle, but desperate to satisfy the need he feels deep in his core.

“Hyung,” Jeno moans again, and Mark replies a broken _yeah_ between gasps, tilting his head back to urge Jeno closer. Jeno reacts instantly, sinking his teeth into Mark’s neck, licking over his skin. “Hyung, I really want to—I wanna come inside you.”

“Then do it,” Mark says without thinking, breath hitching and anticipation suddenly surging through his veins.

Jeno’s hips come to a stop, his fingers spreading and holding onto Mark. Mark can feel him breathing harshly. “Are—are you sure?”

“Yeah, do it.” They’ve always used a condom like this, because Mark wanted to, felt more comfortable with it, but right now he really isn’t sure why. It would be so much better without.

Jeno curses under his breath. He lets go of him to pull out and get rid of the condom, and Mark is already aching to have Jeno fill him up again. He makes sure to let Jeno know, not holding back his pleased sigh when Jeno lines himself up again and pushes back inside.

“Oh my god,” Jeno says breathlessly, before Mark feels his teeth again and he muffles his moans against Mark’s neck. His hand returns to Mark's hip, but he keeps still, and Mark whines, planting his hand on the bed for better leverage and fucking himself on Jeno's cock.

He remembers the first time he didn't use a condom with Jeno, how good that felt, how it made him feel that Jeno would allow him to do that. And even though right now he can’t feel a difference, just knowing that there’s absolutely nothing left between them, that Jeno is about to come _inside him_ , is exhilarating him, his entire body burning, his wet cock throbbing in his hand.

And it must feel so good for Jeno right now. His hips slowly kick up again, groans catching in his throat as he starts with a few slow, wide thrusts, pulling almost all the way out before fucking back in. “Hyung,” he gasps, so close to Mark's ear it sends a shiver down his spine and has him clenching around Jeno. “ _Hyung_. You feel so good.”

Jeno is clearly losing patience, thrusts turning fast and shallow, hips pressed up against Mark's behind. There's little finesse to it but that doesn't matter to Mark. He's come to love it like this, Jeno losing control because of _him_ , because he can make Jeno feel so good like this, too.

He tries his best to jerk himself off, as best as he can with his wrong hand flipped the wrong way and not enough elbow room, because he knows his muscles start tensing and contracting when he's close and will make Jeno feel even better. And he already knows he won't need much, anyway. Neither of them were going to last, having been pent up and horny since they woke up this morning with Jeno wrapped around Mark and rutting against him, his morning wood slotted perfectly between Mark's cheeks. If they could, Mark would've let Jeno fuck him right then. He _really_ wanted to, but he knows they just can't, not without him making sure his body is ready for it.

Jeno lets his teeth rest on the muscle of Mark's neck, panting open-mouthed, his breath hot and moist against Mark's nape. “I'm gonna come inside you,” he whispers, like he can't quite believe it yet. “Hyung, I'm gonna—I—I want to…” His fingers dig deeper into the skin around Mark's hipbone, and he exhales roughly. “I wanna breed you.”

Mark doesn't expect the way that makes his entire body lock up, pleasure coursing through him as his mind is swimming for a moment. He realizes he's moaning and pushing back on Jeno's cock, and tries to regain his breath. “You do?”

“I do, fuck, so badly.” Jeno's strong arm drags him closer, his hand sliding towards Mark’s stomach. “I wanna—I’m gonna come so deep in you. Gonna fuck my seed so deep into you, hyung, can I?” Jeno sounds so desperate, but still so polite, such a contrast with the filth he’s telling Mark. His words spread like fire through Mark’s body, inflaming a desire Mark didn’t know he had, and he shudders when Jeno’s fingers stretch out over his belly. “Wanna knock you up, hyung—wanna put a baby in you.” He rubs Mark’s stomach. “Want everyone to see how good I fucked you.”

Mark has never heard Jeno say things like that before. No one has ever told him stuff like that before, it has never, ever, crossed his mind, but he can’t deny that he loves it, Jeno talking about him, about his body like that. He craves it, Jeno’s come deep inside of him, whatever Jeno is thinking of right now—he needs more of it.

“Do it, please,” Mark hears himself say, Jeno’s pace becoming erratic and his panting louder. “Fill me up. Make me—”

He doesn’t finish his sentence, but he doesn’t need to, he can feel Jeno tense up, thrusting in once more as he bites down on Mark’s neck and groans loudly, his cock twitching, and Mark knows he’s coming, spilling deep inside his hole, Jeno’s come painting his insides. He frantically jerks himself off until he’s also falling over the edge, clenching down on Jeno as he comes over his own hand.

The rushing of his heartbeat is loud in his ears, pounding in his chest, and slowly Mark’s breathing starts to settle. He wipes his hand on the towel he prepared earlier, and reclines into Jeno’s hold. Now that he’s come, clarity is slowly returning to his mind, but he finds that he actually doesn’t hate it at all. At the same time, though, it kind of makes him laugh as well, and he really needs to talk about this with Jeno. “So what was that?”

“Shh,” Jeno shushes him, making sure Mark doesn’t move. His palm is still warm over Mark’s belly, his cock still inside. “Not yet.”

“‘Kay.” Mark lies back, letting Jeno take his time, and smiles when he feels Jeno press kisses to his shoulder. Mark brings his clean hand down on top of Jeno’s, and slots their fingers together for good measure. Excuse him for being mushy right after sex. If Jeno is allowed all this, Mark should be, too.

Unintentionally, this position, their hands clasped on Mark’s stomach, makes more thoughts appear in Mark’s head. He wonders if that’s what Jeno is thinking about right now. If this has always been what Jeno’s into.

“Okay,” Jeno says softly after a while, disentangling his hand from Mark’s. “I’m gonna pull out now, alright?”

Mark can’t help the way his body twitches, his sensitive rim clamping down on nothing. Jeno strokes his side and kisses his skin more, helping Mark relax into his embrace. Mark expects Jeno’s come to run out of him, but he feels nothing, just the stickiness of the lube. Maybe Jeno really fucked it in that deep. Mark fails holding back the giggle bubbling up from his throat. “So… about this...”

He feels Jeno snort against the back of his neck, his chest jerking a little. “I don’t know…” Jeno mumbles, sounding a little whiny.

“You don’t..?” Despite saying that, Jeno’s hand has already found its way back to Mark’s belly. Mark folds his own over it again, amused. “You know you can’t get me pregnant, right?”

“I know! That’s not—I don’t actually… I don’t actually want you to get pregnant…” He giggles in Mark’s hair.

“Have you—did you… like, did you always want this?”

“No, not really… I mean, like, well—I’ve thought about it, maybe… It’s just that, you let me—without a condom… I don’t know…”

Mark so badly wants to turn around, wants to see Jeno’s ears red, his smile wide, his eyes squeezed shut in embarrassment. But he also wants to stay like this, Jeno’s body so warm and nice against him, around him. “It’s okay,” he says, grinning. “I—I liked it, too.” Before he can reconsider, he adds, “You can put a baby in me again.”

“For real?” Mark literally feels Jeno perk up, his voice overeager and his hips twitching forward. “I can?”

“Not right now!” Mark rushes to clarify. His poor hole absolutely requires a break. “Some other time. Or,” he decides to try, “maybe next time, I can try to knock you up…”

Jeno’s arm tightens around him with a jerky move. “Oh my god…” he mutters, pressing his face to the crook of Mark’s neck. “Yes. _Please_.”


End file.
